happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Simply Smashing!
"Simply Smashing!"''' '''is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Sniffles becomes obsessed with a new game, and ends up forgetting to chase the ants. Roles Starring *Sniffles Featuring *The Ants Appearances *Various Nintendo characters *Cuddles *Eejit *Toothy Plot Sniffles is shown sitting down in front of his TV, watching a program on how to catch ants. One of the methods interests Sniffles, and he decides to use said method on the ants. However, before Sniffles leaves to start his work, a commercial for a new game flashes on the TV screen. Sniffles immediately rushes back to his chair, watching the commercial. Upon seeing the new features the game has to offer, Sniffles decides not go after the ants, and instead rushes to the nearest game store. Meanwhile, the ants have overheard of Sniffles', now scrapped, plan. They immediately begin to panic, thinking Sniffles may actually kill them this time. The ants peek outside of their home, and see Sniffles walking with a huge plastic bag. They think Sniffles is headed towards them, but to their surprise, he walks right past them into his own house. The ants are confused by this, so they peek through one of the windows, and see that Sniffles is busy playing the new game he saw on TV. The ants realize that Sniffles is too occupied playing his game, and won't be bothering them for a long time. The ants return home to celebrate, knowing that Sniffles won't be harassing them. However, one week passes, and the ants are bored of the peace and quiet. They miss torturing Sniffles for enjoyment and Sniffles' constant attempts to catch them. The ants decide to peek inside Sniffles' house to see if he is still playing the game. When they look inside, they see that Sniffles is not only still playing the game, but has changed completely: he has become morbidly obese from the grand amounts of sugary and fatty intakes, and he is no longer blue in color, as the lack of sunlight has left him white. The ants see Sniffles in this state, and gain an idea. The ants sneak into Sniffles' house while he's playing the game. They hide behind Sniffles' game console, and press the eject button, causing the game disc to pop out of the console. Sniffles sees the console power off and the ants running off with his game disc. Sniffles, desperate to get his game back, tries chasing the ants, but due to his obesity, ends up falling a few times. Sniffles then decides to crawl after the ants instead. Sniffles manages to reach the ants, and is about to squish them. However, the ants manage to swiftly escape with the game disc into the sunlit lawn, where they taunt him. Sniffles, determined to reach his game, crawls into the sunlight. In the sunlight, Sniffles' body begins to bubble and boil uncontrollably, due to him being indoors for a long time. However, Sniffles makes it across the lawn to where the ants are. Just as he finally reclaims his game, his bubbling and boiling body explodes, sending guts and body parts all over the lawn. The ants cheer over their victory, but realize that they still have the game disc. The ants look at the game disc and get an idea. The episode ends with the ants playing Sniffles' game and enjoying the food in Sniffles' house. Deaths #Sniffles explodes after exposing himself to sunlight Trivia *Eejit, Cuddles and Toothy appear as Sniffles' rivals when he's playing his game online *This episode is a playful jab on Uhohspaghhetiohs' prolonged absence on the wiki. His absence being was that he was spending most of his time playing Super Smash Bros. *Various Nintendo characters appear in the form of memorabilia in Sniffles' room, such as Mario characters appearing in the form of toys. **Additionally, the game that Sniffles saw on the TV and brought is Super Smash Bros for Wii U. It also appears that Sniffles has various Nintendo consoles, other than his Wii U. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 58 episodes Category:Articles in need of images